deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mao Zedong
Mao Zedong was a Chinese Communist revolutionary who successfully led his People's Liberation Army to victory in the Chinese Civil War. Being a political theorist, and politician, Mao was Chairman of the People's Republic of China from June 19, 1945 to September 9, 1976. After his victory in the Chinese Civil War, Mao established the aforementioned People's Republic of China which is currently the only Communist superpower left on the planet. Battle vs. Fidel Castro (by LordStaypuffed95) Fidel Castro: Mao Zedong: ''' It was a clear day in a rural area of the countryside. Mao Zedong and four soldiers of the People's Liberation Army were on patrol in a abandoned town, waking through the rubble of what used to be the center of town. As they round the corner of what used to be a schoolhouse, they notice a group of Cuban rebels in a bombed out market. Mao shouts "反革命分子！快速射擊！" and the PLA machine gunner opens up with his ZB vz. 26, killing a Cuban rebel who was smoking a cigar outside the market before he could grab his M1A1 Thompson. Fidel Castro and the other Cuban rebels run through the back of the market as Mao and his PLA soldiers follow suit. As Mao and his troops emerge from the rear of the market a Cuban rebel turns around and fires his M1918A2 BAR at the group of Chinese soldiers. Mao jumps behind the corner of the building neighboring the market, and three of his PLA soldiers manage to duck away from the barrage of lead, but the PLA machine gunner is not as lucky, he is hit six times in the chest and falls to the ground dead. Mao immeadiately moves out from behind the cover of the buildings corner and kills the Cuban machine gunner with his vz. 24. The chase continues into the nearby forest. Fidel and his rebels stop for a moment after they hear nothing behind them. Fidel looks around to examine his surroundings, and notices movement near some rocks seventy feet away. Fidel aims his Winchester Model 70 and sees a PLA solier readying his Mondragón F-08 sticking out from behind one of the rocks. Fidel takes a shot with his Winchester Model 70 and takes the PLA soldier down with a headshot. Then a Cuban rebel with an M1 Garand fires on the Chinese position. The M1 Garand weilding rebel empties his rifle, the en bloc clip ejects with its infamous pinging sound, and with this sound the Chinese advance toward the Cubans. One PLA soldier lets loose with his Tsing Tao MP 18 in his charge toward Catsro, killing the rebel with the empty M1 Garand. The other rebel however, kills the Tsing Tao MP 18 weilding PLA soldier with his M1 Garand, only to be killed by Mao's other PLA soldier weilding a Mondragón F-08 immeadiately after. Castro, realizing that his allies are gone, retreats further into the forest. After running through the forest for around ten minutes, Fidel eventually comes across a small, abandoned airstrip. He climbs up the rickety old air traffic control tower's stairs just as Mao and his last PLA soldier run out of the forest. Fidel, now at the top of the tower, aims and fires his Winchester Model 70, killing the Mondragón F-08 weilding PLA soldier. Mao is in full sprint toward the tower now, ditching his vz. 24 for his Hanyang C.96. With Mao now climbing up the tower's steps, Fidel drops his Winchester Model 70, and pulls out a M1911A1, and ducks down in the small control room at the top of the tower, waiting for Mao. Fidel blind fires his M1911A1 out of the door when he hears footsteps aproaching, emptying the pistol. As he tries to reload the door bursts open, Mao points his Hanyang C.96 at Castro's head, and pulls the trigger. The bullet strikes him in the forhead, killing him instantly. Mao hoists his Hanyang C.96 in the and shouts in victory "對的人！". Expert's Opinion Mao took this fight with ease due to he and his troops having superior training, and weapons that were able to match the firepower of Fidel's weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Pol Pot (by Goddess of Despair) Pol Pot Mao Mao stands over a map of the region, planning out his soon to be launched invasion of Cambodia. Two soldiers stand outside of his room, armed with MP18s. A Chinese soldier patrols outside with his own MP18, and finally a Chinese light machine gunner sets up his ZB vz. 26. Pol Pot and his four Khmer Rouge enter the area, one guerilla with an RPD. The patrolling Chinese soldier immediately is sprayed down. The Chinese light machine gunner opens fire. Two Khmer Rouge parish before finding cover. Pol Pot readied a Stick Grenade and hurled it at the window. The Chinese light machine gunner ducked and began to reload his weapon; a Khmer Rouge guerilla hurled a Stick Grenade. Within a moment he is engulfed in flame and shrapnel. The Khmer Rouge break from cover and move to the entrance of the building. One Khmer Rouge member kicks down the door, only to be pelted with gunfire. Pol Pot enters next, firing half of his Tokarev into the Chinese soldier. The second Chinese soldier fires two bullets into Pol Pot’s side, but the final Khmer Rouge member saves him by pumping the Chinese soldier full of lead. The Khmer Rouge member reloads when suddenly a door flings open and Mao opens fire with his own Tokarev, killing both the Cambodians. Lowering his pistol, he sighed. He realized his invasion will have to wait…but at least the enemy leader is dead. Expert's Opinion Although Pol Pot's weaponry was more devastating, his troops' lack of training and experience hindered their ability to use them well. Mao's troops were experienced, trained, and Mao himself was a superior tactician. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vladimir Lenin (by DarthVader1997) All starts when Lenin and his own men walks in the streets of a working-class neighborhood in Vladivostok, in the same way, Mao and his men are entering to that neighborhood, the two possible contenders are walking through the streets, until they meet on a street in a surprisingly form, then Mao's and Lenin's men (and their two respectly leaders) draw weapons... '''THE CARNAGE STARTS! Lenin: Mao: Russians and Chinese starts to shooting and throwing grenades each other, the Chinese throws some grenades to the Russians, killing one of them and harming another, but the Rusians with their Mosin-Nagants shoots two Chinese men loyal to Mao. Lenin: Mao: Due to this attack, the Chinese show their brutality unleashing their Zb vz. 26s., Hanyang C96s and Tsing Tao MP 18s killing two Russians, but the Russians unleash a counter attack with their Mauser C96s, Madsen MGs, Fedorov Avtomats and Molotov cocktails, killing other two Chinese and harming another, including the own Mao. Lenin: Mao: After this carnage, the two contendants are very weakened, Lenin losed two of his men, but Mao losed almost all his men, only has one men alive, but is heavily wounded, each team decided their strategies, but in special Lenin wants to defeat Mao because the own Mao, despite be a revolutionarian like Lenin, he has other mode of the Socialism in China, and Lenin thinks that all the communists must follow the Soviet model, and Mao exactly didn't follow it. After that, the two contendants returns to the bloody battlefield, but now the Russians has a clear advantage against Mao, but Mao is very brutal and he with his last man kill the two remaining Lenin's men, but one of them survives, but he is dying, before die, he shooted the last of Mao's men with his Nagant M1895 Revolver, killing him, after that, the last of Lenin's men dies. Lenin: Mao: Now Lenin and Mao are alone on the battlefield, Mao is wounded, but Lenin is unwounded and is hidden, now, the two socialist leaders draw their weapons, Mao walks around the streets to kill Lenin, but when he enters in a abandoned old shop, is attacked by Lenin in the back, harm him, but Mao harms Lenin heavily, but he cannot kill him. Now, Lenin, despite be heavily wounded by Mao, shoots him with his Mauser C96 leaving him dying, but Mao is alive, but he cannot fight more, Lenin draws his Bayonet to deal the final blow, killing him cutting Mao's glotis. Lenin: Mao: After that, Lenin raises his right fist and screams: URA!. Showing his victory against his dead and defeated enemy. WINNER: VLADIMIR LENIN Expert's Opinion Mao, despite be very brutal and had more advanced weapons than Lenin's ones, he wasn't organizated, skilled and intelligent than the own Lenin, who he has organizated, accurated, experienced and skilled. In other words, Lenin had better tactics than Mao's, one of the most important factors to contributed to Lenin's victory against Mao. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Dictators Category:World War Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Communist Warrior Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors